


Mojito Mayhem

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Gillian gets drunk and causes chaos for David.





	Mojito Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Just a happy, fun ficlet to blow away the negativity that haunts this fandom.
> 
> None of this has to my knowledge taken place.
> 
> I know Gillian doesn't drink anymore but if she did then this would be her.

Gillian is sitting in the kitchen of David's apartment intently studying a page of a magazine.  
"David, do you think we're past it? Are we old and boring?  
David looks up from his phone "what?"   
"That's what it says here" she says pointing at an article with the headline 'Decrepit Duchovny and Ageing Anderson to reprise X Files roles for yet another torturous season'  
"They go on to say that i'm always too serious and seem to have lost my sense of fun  
David glances at the picture accompanying the article and laughs "jeez no wonder they think we're too old, look at us, me with my arm in a sling and you on crutches.   
Gillian laughs but the thought had begun to settle in her mind. Had she become too focused on her charity work, and putting out a sensible persona on social media that she'd forgotten how to enjoy herself.

David kisses her on the top of her head "stop reading this shit and go and get ready we've got a party to go to"  
Gillian groans "do we have to?"   
"Yes we do now stop being boring" he laughs. 

 

Gillian stands in front of the mirror, in her black fitted dress she knows she looks the height of sophistication but she misses the days when she turned up at awards ceremonies with her thong showing or wearing something that looked suspiciously like a bathrobe over a dress. She was wild back then and didn't care. 

"you look gorgeous" David says sneaking up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. 

"Thanks" she says turning to look at him " you're not looking too bad yourself" she says licking her lips the way she does and running her hand up the inside of his leg.

David feels his trousers get tighter and he's tempted so tempted to hitch up her dress but they have to go, Chris is expecting them at his birthday party.   
He nuzzles into her hair " later baby, now come on let's go"   
Gillian is disappointed, there was a time they'd have ripped each others clothes off regardless of how late they'd be to somewhere. 

She was still brooding over that fact when they arrived at the Carter residence.   
She's not really sure when she made the decision to drink or even if she did consciously decide, it just seemed to happen. 

David was off over the other side of the room talking concerts and song writing with some guy he'd met once before in the music industry, he didn't see her neck her first mojito or her fourth. Neither so it seemed did anyone else, they just assumed she was drinking the non alcoholic virgin mojitos. That is until the alcohol started to take effect.   
At first she just felt a little warm and fuzzy around the edges and maybe that's how it would have stayed if she hadn't had another three.

"Hey big boy" she shouts shimmiying up to David "is it later yet because i'm sooo ready"   
David surveys the scene in front of him, what the hell is she doing.  
"Are you drunk"? He says incredulously.   
"I think it's highly possible" she slurs.  
"You don't even drink?  
"Well i do today, today I drink mojitos "she says doing a little dance and waving her arms in the air "today is mojito day" she sings taking another glass off the tray and taking a huge gulp.  
People are starting to look at her now.  
"No no you don't, no more mojito day for you, we're going" he says taking her hand and leading her out to his car.   
"I don't wanna go, it's a paarttty"she whines.  
"You need to sober up, what the fuck are you thinking getting drunk"?   
"Oh come on it's fun" she says " i feel alive"   
David shakes his head and clips her seatbelt in. She never ceases to amaze him, even after all these years her unpredictability takes him by surprise.   
David starts the car and heads for home.   
Gillian is messing around with her clutch bag, everything starts clattering into the footwell of the car. "What are you doing?" he says trying to keep his eyes on the road as she sinks further down her seat scrabbling around on the floor. "I dropped my phone, i'm tweeting a picture" she says waving her phone around. "No you're definitely not doing that" David manages to wrestle the phone from her one handedly. Gillian pouts "but i wanna show everyone my selfie"  
"Oh look a pretty colour" she says triumphantly holding up her lipstick. She pulls down the sun vizor and starts applying lipstick in the mirror " stupid mirror won't stay still" she says nudging David in the ribs. "it's not the mirror honey it's you that won't stay still"   
Jeez he thinks this is like having some super annoying but seriously cute kid smacked up on E numbers sitting next to him.   
"Just close your eyes for a while" he says. " I need to concentrate on the road"   
"K" she says closing her eyes for all of a minute.   
"David?"   
David sighs " yes honey what is it?"  
"I have to pee"   
He turns to look at her "you can't not here you'll have to hold it"  
"I caaaannnnn't" she jiggles in her seat emphasizing how much she needs to pee.   
" I think i had too much coffee today" she whines.  
"Nothing at all to do with seven mojitos then?" he mutters.  
"Look" he says pointing at his cds trying to distract her "find some music to put on"   
"Oh yay music" she shouts " no, no, no " she says flicking through them and launching each one onto the backseat "where's Radiohead and Fleetwood Mac?"   
"This is my car not yours" he says.  
"Oh" she looks around "oh yeeaaah it's your car. So no Radiohead? No Fleetwood Mac?  
"No Radiohead, no Fleetwood Mac" he repeats.  
"Ok never mind i can sing" she says launching into the chorus of go your own way three times over before leading into "David i neeeeed to pee my bladder is like a big watermelon"  
David can't help himself he starts to laugh as they pull up into the parking lot of his apartment "good job we're home then"  
"We are? Yes" she shouts and punches the air as she literally tumbles out of the car.   
"Ssshhh and be careful Gillian" he says quietly "you'll wake everyone up in the next two blocks"  
David fumbles with the key, he's got the discarded contents of Gillians clutch bag in one hand and Gillian shifting from foot to foot next to him " hurry up David" she pleads" i have to pee soooo bad"   
"Ok, ok it's open" he says letting her run in first.   
He hears a crash as she runs down the hall to the bathroom, then he hears her giggling to herself "oops" she says. " it's ok, i'm fine i just tripped over nothing again" she shouts.   
David doesn't go and check on her, he's used to being around the most delicate looking but clumsiest person in the world who falls over everything and nothing. He saw the bts pictures of her in Streetcar, all cute and pretty in Blanches pink tutu playing with an exercise rope bebind the stage and then landing laughing hyterically on her backside.   
David puts the kettle on, she's getting a herbal tea not coffee, she needs to come down from her mojito high not add more stimulants.  
Gillian appears in the kitchen holding onto the door frame "phew that's so much better i nearly peed my pants David" she says with complete sincerity.  
David shakes his head how can someone look so elegant but be so 'Gillian'  
She falls into a kitchen chair and regards the mug David places in front of her suspiciously "what is that?" she says slowly and deliberately.  
"Chamomile tea"  
"Ewwww i don't like it" she says inching the mug across the table away from her.   
"C'mon i wanna see the stars" she clasps Davids hand in hers and drags him up the stairs and out onto the balcony. "Look it's beautiful" she says twirling round and round staring up at the dark twinkling sky.  
David puts his hands on her shoulders "stop twirling you'll get sick"   
She turns around planting a kiss on his lips "will not" she says turning around and leaning over the balcony.  
David is behind her his arms around her waist "come away from the edge crazy woman" he whispers into her ear.  
She leans back against him grinding her hips against his crotch.   
Davids breathing quickens as he slides his hand up the inside of her leg and under her dress. He feels the lace of her panties under his fingertips. She moans with pleasure as his fingers slip inside her.   
She turns and unbuttons his shirt sliding her hands over his rippling muscles she takes him by surprise and pushes him to the ground, straddling him and waving an invisible lasso she shouts "i'm gonna ride you like a stallion, yee ha". With the alcohol coursing through her veins and all inhibitions gone she was rough as hell and fuck it was good, she got into positions he didn't even think the Karma Sutra included and she made him cum like a train. 

"Well that was really something, if only that dumb magazine could see us now hey" he says winking at her. Where the fuck did you learn to do that stuff?"  
"Was I good?" she giggles knowing full well she'd just milked him dry.  
"Oh you know average" he says laughing and covering her with kisses.  
They sit in silence for a while just holding each other, watching the boats all lit up bobbing around in the harbour.   
Gillian yawns, the euphoria is slowly wearing off and she's starting to feel tired ,she puts her head on Davids shoulder.  
"Bed?" David says softly"   
She nods "bed"   
They walk hand in hand to the bedroom.   
Gillian struggles into her camisole, brushes her teeth and flings herself down on the bed closing her eyes "oooh" she moans as the room starts spinning.   
"you ok?"  
"I feel sick" she groans. " i think i ate something funny"   
David laughs " are you going to throw up honey?"  
"Noooo sleepy time" she says snuggling under the comforter.   
David stays sitting up he knows what's coming, 'I'll give it ten seconds' he thinks.   
He only gets to six before she's pushing back the comforter and running for the bathroom.  
"and there it is" he says as he holds her hair back "the sound of seven mojitos being set free"  
"Gillian rests her head on her arms "bad bad mojitos" she says waggling her finger in the direction of the toilet bowl.   
David rubs her back "are you done?"  
Gillian nods reaching for her toothbrush she brushes her teeth for the second time.   
"you ok to lie down now" David says brushing her hair from her face  
"all good stud" she says giving him a thumbs up as she closes her eyes.

David is up the next morning at 8, Gillian is still sleeping.   
Good job it's the weekend and they're not filming again until Monday, she'd have been impossible on set after last night he thinks as he fires up the coffee maker.  
At 10am he takes a tray up to the bedroom complete with advil, juice, coffee and toast.  
He opens the curtains letting in some sunlight.  
Gillian stirs putting her hand over her eyes "holy shit my head" she whimpers trying to sit up.   
"What time is it?"   
"10am" David says sitting on the bed handing her two advil.   
"10am?" she says questioningly "in the morning?"  
"That's the only 10am that I know of, the one that happens in the morning" he says grinning at her.  
" i never stay in bed this late" she whines. " you don't usually have seven mojitos" he says.  
"Oh fuck" she groans, her stomach churning at the mention of mojitos.

"So, what will it be tonight then "a rave in downtown Vancouver? Skinny dipping in the harbour?" David teases.

"I'll tell you exactly what i'd like to do tonight stud" she says whispering huskily into his ear   
"pizza, movie and in bed by 9"  
David smiles "sounds perfect to me" he whispers back.


End file.
